


You’re Tea-rrific

by Numtwelve



Series: A Cup a Day [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Made For Each Other, Modern AU, Oh so many puns, Tea Puns, They love each other, Wedding, sexually explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:27:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29910048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Numtwelve/pseuds/Numtwelve
Summary: Next installment of the A Cup A Day series one-shots.It's time for the wedding; and then the honeymoon. Luke is introduced to Din's friends, and learns more about how he adopted Grogu. Love and humor...and oh so many puns.Please read the other installments for more on these two!
Relationships: Din Djarin/Luke Skywalker
Series: A Cup a Day [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2187510
Comments: 7
Kudos: 58





	You’re Tea-rrific

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't wait! LOL. I hope that you all enjoy this!
> 
> ALSO: I only have one more one-shot planned at this point. Do you want more? GIVE ME IDEAS!! I hate to let these two go...and man, I'm just so enjoying the humor guys. Comment ideas for me and I'll keep it going :)
> 
> See you at the bottom! Enjoy!

Luke paced nervously, trying to keep his hands out of his hair. Leia glared at him every time he brought his hand up, and he caught himself at the last minute. Sitting in the corner room of the church was grating on his nerves, especially since the minister was running late. He knew that Din had everything under control, but that didn’t stop the nerves from rising up in his stomach. 

“God, will you sit down already? He’ll be here!” 

“He’s thirty minutes late, Leia! I just want to get married and this jackass is what, playing golf or something?” Luke huffed as he sat down on the couch, leaning his arms on his legs. 

“Watch what you call him in a church, Luke,” Leia admonished. “And he’s only twenty minutes late. He could be stuck in traffic, you don’t know.” 

“Leia, can you please go check again? I’m going out of my mind!” Luke laid down on the couch, ignoring Leia’s protests that he would mess up his hair. 

“Ok, fine, I’ll go check again. Do not wrinkle your clothes more than it already is!” Leia stood up and walked out of the room, and Luke sighed in defeat. 

He and Din had opted to wait until December to get married, since they were going to go on a honeymoon after. They would be back before Christmas, of course; they didn’t want Grogu to miss out on anything with them being gone. 

Luke hadn’t wanted to take much, if any, time off school since it was his first year, and Din wanted to make sure they had somewhere for Grogu to go. It turned out to be easier than anticipated. Leia offered to stay at their house with Grogu, as she had the week off from her job also. She would get him to and from school, and make sure that he was cared for. 

Luke consistently thanked the universe for his sister. She had pulled together the wedding with what looked like ease, made sure that everyone was invited, food was ordered; everything. He and Din just needed to pick out the location and write their vows...and show up on time. Apparently, though, the minister wasn’t held to that same standard. 

Luke huffed again and got up, starting to pace again. Leia took longer than he expected, so by the time she popped her head back in, he was even more agitated than before. 

“He’s here. Let’s go; it’s time!” Sighing in relief, Luke walked toward the door only to have Leia stop him. She adjusted his tie and collar before putting her hand on his cheek. “I’m so happy you are happy, Luke. Let’s go get you married to that wonderful man who loves you so much.” 

“Thank you, Leia. For everything.” He leaned forward and kissed her forehead. 

Leia smiled, opening the door as he walked out, his legs pushing him toward the chapel. They had rehearsed this part, but he had forgotten everything. All he could focus on was seeing Din standing at the end of the aisle waiting for him. When he reached the doors, Leia stopped him again. She motioned to one of the ushers, standing to the side of the door, and then she put her arm through Luke’s. 

“Let’s go!” she whispered, and the usher practically jumped, opening the door for them. 

As soon as Luke saw him, all coherent thought left in his body. Din was dressed in a dark three-piece suit, more handsome than he’d ever seen before, a big smile on his face. Grogu was standing next to him in an almost identical suit, smiling at Luke. Luke’s steps faltered, but Leia steered them carefully down the aisle. Once they were there, Luke’s arm was passed to Din and Leia turned around to sit. 

Luke only had eyes for Din, completely ignoring everyone else in the church. He listened to the minster’s words, but the only light in the entire church was coming out of Din’s eyes. 

“And now, Din and Luke will read their vows to each other. Din?” 

Din smiled at Luke, grabbing the ring that Grogu handed him, taking Luke’s hand. “I finally got you that ring I promised,” he whispered, and Luke chuckled as he slid it on Luke’s finger. “Luke, you are an amazing man. And to be able to tell you that in front of all of our friends and family is a dream come true. When I walked into that café all those months ago, I never expected to find my soulmate. The one person who completes me like I never thought possible. I want to make you happy for the rest of our lives. Thank you for loving me as much as I love you; and thank you for choosing me.” 

Luke felt a tear fall, but he ignored it. He turned to his friend, Biggs, who handed him Din’s ring. “My whole life I thought I'd never find the family that I craved. I was alone for many years, but I was fine. Everything was fine. Now, I look into your eyes and I see just how amazing life truly can be. You have given me the family that I so desperately wanted. You make me laugh, make me feel cared for and loved beyond anything I ever imagined. I promise to love you with all my heart forever.” Luke smirked and leaned closer to Din. “And I think you’re tea-rrific.” 

Din threw his head back and laughed before the minister pronounced them married. Din leaned in and captured Luke’s mouth as the church erupted into clapping. “That was horrible.” 

“You loved it,” Luke said, kissing him again. 

“Yes. I loved it; and you.” 

“I love you so much, husband.” Luke’s eyes shone with unshed tears as he stared up at Din. 

“I love you, too, husband.” He brought his head down for another kiss, before finally turning to the audience. “We chai-ed the knot everyone!” 

The audience laughed, and clapped some more. Luke threw his head back and laughed, lacing his fingers with Din’s. They walked out together toward the reception area, feeling the glow of love all around them. 

  


~~ 

  


“Ok, wait. Let me try again,” Luke said, smiling at their guests. “Cobb, Boba, Cara and Bo-Katan?” 

“Almost, I’m Cobb, he’s Boba.” 

“Dammit. We should have had you guys over before the wedding. Then I wouldn’t get mixed up. I'm so sorry; I'm good with faces, not with names. I’m really happy you are here, though.” Luke smiled at the group. 

“It’s great to meet you. Din seems happy, and I want to thank you for that,” Cara said, leaning against the bar. The group had accosted him as he went to get drinks for him and Din. 

“I’m glad,” Luke said, smiling at Din, who was making his way over to them. “How do you all know Din?” 

“Din and I co-own the gym,” Boba said, taking a sip of his drink. “We’ve known each other since high school.” 

“Right, I knew that. I’m sorry. My mind is a little scattered today.” 

“Can’t imagine why,” Bo-Katan said, her voice sarcastic. “Din and I were foster siblings. I met him when I was fifteen.” 

Luke raised his eyebrows as he felt Din’s arm come around him. “Cobb, too,” Din said, pressing a kiss to Luke’s head. “We were in the same house for the last few years before we came of age.” 

“And you kept in contact? Really?” 

“Din tells us you were in the system, too. Didn’t you keep in contact with your foster siblings?” Cara asked. 

“No, uh, we were never that close,” Luke answered, glancing around at the group. 

“But you found your sister when you got out? That’s great. I haven’t heard anything of my family since I left them.” Cobb smiled sadly at Luke, before glancing over at Leia. “Is she single?” 

Luke sputtered a little, but Din was the one who answered. “Just started seeing someone, actually. He's sitting next to her looking uncomfortable.” 

“Then I guess it’s safe to say that he’s not single either?” Cobb asked, smirking at Din. Din chuckled and shook his head. “Damn. Prettiest people here outside of you two.” 

“Hey!” Cara said, slapping his arm slightly. 

“Oh please! Like you’d ever give me the time of day. If you weren’t so anti-men, I would have had my way with you years ago.” Cobb mock held his shoulder as though Cara had really hurt him. 

“Maybe I’m not anti-men as much as I’m anti you, Cobb.” She stepped closer and Cobb’s eyes got wide. “I’d chew you up and spit you out and you know it.” 

“Cara, not at a wedding. Come on.” Bo-Katan pulled Cara away from Cobb, before the whole group started laughing. Luke’s shock was too great for him to register that he should be laughing also. 

“If you crazy kids will excuse us, I believe I owe my husband a dance.” Din smirked at them, tugging Luke away. Soft music was already playing, so Din steered him toward the dance floor, hands on Luke’s back. 

“Those friends of yours are...” 

“Crazy? Loud? Amazing?” Din finished, chuckling. “You’ll get used to them. They have been my rocks for years. In the foster home we looked out for each other. They are my family, outside of you and Grogu.” 

Luke glanced over to Grogu, who was running around the food table chasing after another boy. They were laughing, so Luke turned his eyes up to Din’s. 

“Is that why you adopted Grogu? Because you wanted him to have a family?” 

“We never really talked about that, did we?” Din brought his hand up to Luke’s cheek. “I used to visit orphanages now and then. I taught self-defense to the kids, though it was not easy on me – I just felt too much sorrow that they were there, going through everything I had as a kid. Boba has been taking that over for me the last couple years. One time, though, I saw Grogu. He was only three then and he just seemed so unhappy. Broken. I couldn’t leave him there. I started the adoption process, but he didn’t come to live with me for six months.” 

“I know you had a much harder life than I did,” Luke whispered, leaning his head against Din’s chest. “But you still turned into an amazing man. You love your friends, your son and me with so much of your heart.” 

“Being a father changed me. I was harder back then; I didn’t let my emotions out. I realized that Grogu needed a loving presence in his life, and I had to change. I had to be what he needed me to be.” Din pulled back, putting both hands on Luke’s face. “I had to go through all of that to find you. If I'd found you a few years ago it wouldn’t have been the same.” 

“Our past colors our future, and all that?” Luke smirked at him, tugging the collar of his shirt forward. They kissed slowly as Din’s hands wound around Luke’s shoulders. 

“I love you so much, Luke,” Din whispered, kissing him again. 

“Just as I love you. Now, we should say our goodbyes. Leia looks like she’s about to have a panic attack.” Luke leaned back, catching sight of Leia who was frantically pointing at her wrist. She started walking toward them and he laughed. “Pointing at your wrist would mean more if you had a watch on, dear sister.” 

“You know what it means! Get going! You have to leave in ten minutes if you are going to catch your plane.” Her hands settled on her hips. 

“I didn’t even get to meet your date officially. I gotta give him the big brother ‘don’t hurt my sister’ talk.” 

“I’m pretty sure I’m older.” Leia rolled her eyes. 

“We need to figure that out; I'm tired of us not knowing. Besides, I'm more mature than you regardless of age.” Luke stuck his tongue out at her, and Din laughed, stepping back. 

Din walked over to Leia, putting his arms around her. “Thank you for today. It was perfect.” 

Leia hugged him back, a smile on her face. “I’m glad. Now, you two go find your son and say goodbye. Everyone else doesn’t matter. They all know you are headed for the airport.” 

Din leaned back, smiling at her, before walking toward the kid’s table where Grogu had settled down. Luke came over and hugged her next. “You are the best sister in the world.” 

“And don’t you forget it! Now, go. I love you, and I'll see you when you get back.” 

  


~~ 

  


Luke grabbed Din’s hand as the plane touched down. It wasn’t that he was a nervous flyer, he just hadn’t actually been on a plane yet. The noise and motion were a little more than his stomach liked. Din just chuckled and squeezed tightly. “We’re on the ground. You can open your eyes now.” 

Cautiously, Luke opened one eye before openly gawking at the green expanse outside the plane’s window. They had opted to go to a tropical climate for their honeymoon, in an attempt to get away from the bitter cold winter that had already descended at home. “Wow, it’s so green!” 

“And it’s 72 degrees outside,” Din commented, looking down at his phone. “Hell of a lot better than the 30 degrees we left.” 

Luke snuggled into Din, who pressed his lips against Luke’s head. “But 30 degrees is tea making weather.” 

“Luke, you would make tea if it was a thousand degrees outside, and you know it.” Din chuckled, holding his husband close. Luke chuckled with him, but didn’t reply. 

They got through the airport, getting their rental car before heading to the hotel. They both gazed around at the scenery in front of them, amazed at how breathtaking the view was. By the time they got to their suite, they were both exhausted. It had been a long day for them both, so Luke walked into the kitchen area to get some water. Sitting in the center of the island was a large basket that contained some chocolate covered strawberries and ten boxes of tea. Next to the basket was a bottle of champagne chilling in a bucket of ice. 

“Din,” Luke said, touching the basket lightly. “Did you do this?” 

Din set their bags down and came over to Luke, wrapping his arms around him from behind. “I didn’t know what flavor of tea went best with tropical vacation; I asked them to get you a variety.” 

Luke hugged Din’s arms close. “You are too good to me.” 

“Get used to it, Luke Djarin. I am going to spoil you for the rest of our lives,” he whispered, kissing Luke’s neck. 

“Is that right? Maybe it’s time I spoil you then.” Luke turned around and put his arms around Din’s shoulders. Dim smirked, bringing his lips down to Luke’s. Luke’s hands wandered lower on Din, resting against the buckle of his pants. He undid the button slowly, pulling the zipper down before rubbing over Din’s hardening cock. 

Din groaned into Luke’s mouth, holding him tighter. Luke kissed him hard before releasing him and sinking down to his knees. He freed Din’s cock and ran his tongue from base to tip, swirling it over the head. Din stared down at Luke, his hand on the back of his head, as Luke sunk his mouth over Din, taking it all in. Luke stared up at his husband as Din’s eyes closed at the sensation of Luke’s mouth on him. 

Luke hallowed his mouth, bringing Din almost all the way out before plunging back in. He made this motion several times, swirling his tongue as it almost came out of his mouth. Din was getting impossibly harder in Luke’s mouth; Luke suppressed a grin as Din’s head fell back, a loud groan escaping his mouth. He grabbed Luke’s hair, hard, and roughly shoved himself into the back of Luke’s throat. Luke hummed around him and cupped his balls with his hand, sucking harder. 

“Fuck...Luke...” Din groaned again, pushing inside Luke’s mouth. A shutter escaped Din as he came, pulsing into Luke’s mouth. Luke swallowed several times, as Din continued to push into his mouth. When he was done, Luke stood up and brought his lips to Din’s, swirling his come around in their mouths. Din groaned again, sucking on Luke’s tongue, pulling him flush against him. “Damn. What a perfect way to start the honeymoon,” he said, smirking down at Luke. 

“Can only go downhill from here, huh?” Luke laughed, bringing his arms up to Din’s shoulders. 

“No, it only gets better. Come on, I have things planned.” Din adjusted his pants so they were on again, and walked around to the other side of the island. He grabbed two glasses out of the cabinet, reaching over to the champagne. He popped the cork off, and it flew across the room. Luke laughed and went to retrieve it, while Din poured the liquid into the glasses. 

Din grabbed the glasses. “Grab the strawberries.” 

“Oh, I like where this is headed,” Luke said, smirking as he grabbed for the fruit. 

“We are headed to the bedroom, my love. Let’s go.” Din walked into the room, setting the glasses on the bedside table. He grabbed the strawberries from Luke before pushing his mouth into Luke’s. Slowly, he unbuttoned Luke’s shirt before pulling it off. Luke’s fingers made quick work of Din’s shirt as well, as Din started to unbutton Luke’s pants. They kept getting lost in kisses, but eventually they were both naked. 

Luke got on the bed and held his arms out to Din, who happily joined him, kissing him again. Din pulled away, causing Luke to pout. He reached over and grabbed for the glasses, handing one to Luke. They leaned against the headboard as Din raised his glass toward Luke. 

“To the best husband in the world.” 

Luke smiled at him, raising his own glass. “To the best husband in the world.” 

They clinked their glasses, before bringing them up for a sip. The bubbly liquid rolled around Luke’s mouth and he moaned. “I know I don’t drink much, but this is really good. Maybe I should start drinking more.” 

“Oh, yeah, you drunk. That sounds like a picnic,” Din deadpanned, looking at Luke with a stern expression. 

Luke laughed. “I could be a fun drunk! You don’t know!” 

Din smirked, and grabbed the strawberries, setting them in-between him and Luke on the bed. He grabbed Luke’s glass, gently setting it down on the bedside table. “I suppose it’s possible. Lay down,” he instructed. Luke complied easily; his trusting eyes focused on Din. Din took a strawberry out of the package and held it up to Luke’s mouth. Luke took a careful bite, closing his eyes and moaning. 

“Oh, man. That is fucking awesome.” 

The strawberry was very ripe and started to drip juices after Luke took the bite. Din let the juice fall on Luke’s chest, before he bent down and started licking it off. Din’s hand grew tighter over the strawberry and more liquid came out, splattering all over Luke’s chest and onto his erection. 

Luke opened his eyes, watching Din lick all the juice off his chest as he angled down. Eventually, his mouth came to Luke’s cock, hard and pulsing on his stomach. Din licked all the juice off, before bringing it in his mouth. Luke moaned, but Din released him before it got too far. He took a bite of the strawberry, that was quickly becoming mushy in his hands, before leaning back to Luke’s face. With the bite still in his mouth, he fused his lips together to Lukes. They shared the bite, while kissing around it. 

“I hear that champagne goes well with strawberries,” Din whispered, grabbing for his glass. He pulled away from Luke, only to bring the glass over and tip it sideways over Luke. A small amount of the champagne came out, splashing on Luke’s chest. Luke watched in fascination as Din brought his mouth back down and began to lick up all the spilled champagne. “You taste perfect.” 

“Din,” Luke said, squirming. “You are driving me crazy.” 

“Good,” came the quiet reply, as Din continued to lick Luke’s chest. Din repeated his actions a second time, squeezing strawberry juice and licking it up, before pouring a little champagne and licking that up next. By the time he was done, Luke was panting. 

“Din, please.” 

“Patience,” Din admonished, licking up Luke’s chest before kissing his lips. 

“I can’t; I’m about to burst.” 

Din smirked, but got up from the bed. Luke moaned as Din walked into the other room. He came back holding their box of condoms and lube, placing them carefully on the bed. While Luke watched, Din pulled a condom out of the box, tearing it open before rolling in on Luke’s cock. 

“Oh, god...” Luke moaned, knowing what Din was up to. They, of course, had done this before, but Luke was fine being the one penetrated most of the time. He was satisfied, and never complained. Din really was spoiling him now, though. 

Luke focused on Din, who had put his hand behind him, lubing himself up before putting more lube on Luke’s cock. “Keep your hands where they are,” Din demanded quietly; Luke grabbed the blankets tight. Carefully, Din eased himself on top of Luke, sinking down until Luke was all the way inside him. 

Din’s strong legs pushed him up, before falling back down; Luke couldn’t take his eyes off his husband. His head was thrown back and he was panting, his hands on either side of Luke’s body. Luke’s hips moved up, causing Din to gasp, before he slammed back down. Din started taking Luke in harder, and soon Luke was holding off his release just to keep watching his husband. 

“Din, can I touch you now.” Luke was out of breath. 

Din was almost fully laying down on top of Luke, his own breathing ragged. “Yes,” he managed to say, continuing his movements in a rushed fashion. Luke’s arms swiftly came around Din, holding him close as their lips found the other’s again. 

One of Luke’s hands snaked around the side and grabbed Din’s erection, rubbing it softly. Din’s eyes were squeezed shut, but he continued his hurried movements. Luke saw stars as Din shoved himself down hard once again, and he cried out as he came within Din. Din took over stroking his cock from Luke, and he spilled on Luke’s stomach, groaning. 

Din came back down, bringing Luke’s mouth to his own. “I love you, husband,” he murmured into Luke’s mouth. 

“I love you, husband.” 

  


~~ 

  


Luke was sipping his tea on the patio the next morning when Din came and sat behind him in the lounge chair. He wrapped his arms around Luke, bringing him back against his chest. Luke set his tea down and shifted so he could snuggle into Din’s arms better. 

“Good morning. I woke up and you were gone,” Din said, kissing Luke’s head. 

“Sorry; the sunrise was too much to ignore. The beach...the breeze. It’s just amazing here.” Luke put his arm around Din’s back, hugging him tight. 

“It is beautiful.” 

Luke glanced up and Din’s eyes were on him. He blushed slightly, before pushing up to kiss him. “It’s perfect.” 

“There’s that word again.” Din smiled, kissing Luke again. 

Luke laughed, snuggling closer. “I love you very matcha.” 

Din groaned. “Here we go.” 

“Ok, smart-tea-pants. Here what goes?” 

“It’s morning, you are drinking tea, that means the puns are coming out full force.” 

“I can switch things up; I didn’t realize I'd become so predictable.” Luke smirked at Din. “Do I mocha you crazy? Come on, Din, it’s a brew-tea-ful day. Join me and have some pun!” 

Din grabbed Luke, shifting them so that Luke’s back was on the chair and Din was hovering over him. He pressed his lips against Luke’s. “I love you, but if you switch to coffee puns I may get upset.” Din continued to kiss him around Luke’s growing smile. 

“Words cannot espresso how much you bean to me.” Din groaned as Luke laughed. Din silenced him by kissing him again, but Luke wriggled under him. “Come on, Din. Come to the dark roast side with me. You know you have some in there.” 

Din sighed, kissing Luke. “I’m stuck in perk-atory.” 

Luke threw his head back laughing, as Din’s settled his head on Luke’s chest. “Thanks a latte! Where have you bean all my life?” 

“That’s enough.” 

Luke laughed, holding his husband tight. Din shifted again so that he could look out into the ocean with Luke. He put his arm under Luke’s head, and they snuggled watching the sun rise. 

**Author's Note:**

> *Snort* I love these two. Seriously. Happy and in love, and the puns just roll of their tongues. Good stuff, guys.
> 
> Thanks to everyone reading these one-shots. I am having so much fun; I hope you are, too.
> 
> Shout out to my BBBB zombified419! Thank you for being the bested beta ever! Please make sure you are reading her amazing story Naberrie Blooms! I've been re-reading it, and man I just love it so much. 
> 
> My chaptered story is winding down, only has a couple chapters left. Please check it out also: Blinding Lights. I really love that story and I'm sad to see it end.
> 
> Don't forget! Give me ideas on what you guys want to see! I have one more to write though!


End file.
